Hotel "White Rose"
by Stellar1
Summary: Star Sheriffs on an important mission to get a secret project. Or will Jesse Blue get it first?


Hotel "WHITE ROSE"

Hotel "White Rose"  


**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])  
**

It happened right after the Star Sheriff's adventure in the Hotel "Universe".

After Stellar and April were disclosed, everybody returned to the Remrod. Commander Eagle called and said that they should go to Planet Haven where Outriders had been spotted. On Haven, the crew disguised themselves like natives so their enemies would not recognize them. Remrod was well hidden in the hills. When everything was ready, they went separate their seperate ways but not before agreeing on to meet in a hotel called "White Rose" at 9:00 PM. 

Each one of them had their own task. Saber was responsible for finding out everything about the main city and if possible the approximate location of the Outrider hideout. Fireball should find the spaceport, local airport, seaport and the biggest parking and check them all in case he may see something suspicious. Colt was assigned to find a place to stay at night for everybody and in the same time not to blow up their conspiracy. April and Stellar should look for a good places to meet. And of course all of them should keep their eyes open for the unusual. 

In the city they all arrived at different time. Colt booked five suites in the "White Rose" hotel. Fireball and Saber found all of necessary information.

Sharp at 9:00 boys were sitting in the hotel's bar at different tables, but the girls did not show up. While waiting for them, they ordered diner and had time to finish with it. Not noticing that April and Stellar were serving them. 10 pm, 11 pm, midnight, 1 am: still no trace of the girls. The boys didn't know what to think, they grew nervous and even started to wink one another (only the hotel owner saw it).At the end, all of the boys one by one went to their rooms. They were sitting there for some time and thinking what could happen to the girls. Saber was the first one to call Fireball. 

SR: "Fireball, are you sleeping?" 

FB: "No, can't sleep. And you?" 

SR: "Same here."

FB: "Maybe we better go look for them?" 

SR: "No, too dangerous. We can not allow ourselves to blow the cover."

FB: "I have an idea! We should look in their rooms." 

SR: "Good one. Let's go! But first have to call Colt. OK?"

SR: "Colt, are you slipping?" 

C: "No. What's going on?"

SR: "We are going to check their rooms. Are you with us?" 

C: "Sure!"

SR: "Meet us at my suite." 

All together they went to April's room. Boys quietly entered in, but there was no one. Then they went to Stellar's room. They've come in. Seams like no one too. But then they were leaving, something dropped on them and they were stuffed into a large bag. It was such a surprise for the boys that they even didn't resist. But then they come to, the bag was opened and Stellar and April looked at them from a top. 

A: "Hi, boys!"

Boys: "It was you who put us in to this bag?!" 

St: "Yea, something's wrong?!"

C: "Something's wrong?!!! You..." 

At that moment Saber closed Colt's mouth by his hand. In other words, after the boys said all what they were thinking and April and Stellar stopped laughing, Saber took a word.

SR: "First of all you haven't showed up at the pointed hour!" 

FB: "Second, it's almost 5 of morning and you just came!" 

C: "And third, you've put us in a bag!" 

SR: "We were worried! We didn't know what to think!" 

FB: "Where were you two?!" 

C: "Why didn't you come? Even if you were late you're supposed to notify us!"

SR: "I believe now everybody knows that we are together." 

C: Then why to bother with all this disguise and conspiracy?!"

St: "You are the ones who are shouting in the night!"

A: "Maybe on one noticed anything?" 

St: "You are blowing our cover!"

SR: " All right, we'll whisper. So where were you? What did you find interesting? Why didn't you come at 9:00?" 

April and Stellar told them that they walked through all main streets of the city but there was nothing they could use except for an old house and a huge park. In its deepest park was an arbour where they could meet without anybody to see them. In one of the coffees girls saw one suspicious guy. Out of all drinks to choose, he was having just plain water. What was like a sing "I'm an outrider" since they can't live in our dimension without water. Girls started to spy on him. He went to the White Rose Hotel where they should meet the boys. To be sure that this Outrider would not suspect anything, the girls didn't show up at the appropriate time but always were near. Of course, April and Stellar did not say anything about their new job as waitressed in the hotel's bar. Why say anything if they were sure that the boys would not allow them to continue doing it anyway. They still had not forgotten about the "Universe" hotel and all the trouble they had gotten themselves into. But working in the hotel, the girls could find out all the news from the customers. After their report, Saber thought for a while. In a few minutes he gave his decision.

SR: "Now we'll meet in that abandon park at 12:30 am, and all of us will quietly sneak inside." 

C: "Why at 12:30?"

SR: "At that time the heat begins and all of the people hides from it at homes. So no one will see us." 

St: "Wrong, they will see us!" 

SR: "Why so?" 

A: "It's easy. Everybody are out of streets and we are not. They will suspect us." 

SR: "Yea-a: You have a point. But anyway we'll use that scheme for a few days. Now all go to your rooms. I and Fireball will go through the window, April and Colt through the door one after another in a few minutes."

On the next day April and Stellar using sale as a cover went on spying. They easily found that Outrider guy. And he noticed their presence. He was spying on them himself! Girls decided to leave this dangerous area, but that guy gave some kind of a signal to the other outriders. And they followed the girls. It was almost noon. They've to hurry up to the meeting, but they were still followed. They were near the park. It's time to loose the "tail". Girls went in to the nearest building. The Tail followed them. Girls went to the last floor and to the roof. They heard voices of their followers and hide in the elevator shaft. The Outriders came to the roof but not finding April and Stellar left. Girls felt a relief and run to the park. It was 12:30 already but no one showed up. At 13:00 they decided that all the waiting was useless and left. At the garden gates few figures came to them at the back and dragged them to the bushes covering their mouths with the hands. Girls tried to resist but something hit them to the head and:.. they woke tied in some kinda room. In a few minutes after the trail Boss went in to the room. He ordered his Outrider guards to untie the girls. He said that they were captured by his troops and now had to stay on the last floor of the one of the highest buildings in the city (which of course belonged to the Outriders). Escape was impossible so they had to accept their captivity. They were to be locked in a tow-room apartment. At that moment nor April nor Stellar couldn't do anything about it, so they relaxed. The logic of the Outrider trail Boss was pretty straightforward: success depended on guaranty and that meant you had to treat your guaranty well. So the girls become that guaranty of success in their eyes. In an hour or so the Trail Boss 

Accompanied with a few of troops returned and said that it's time to notify the other Star Sheriffs that two of their teammates were taken hostage. While he was saying that April and Stellar turned their backs to him. They pulled their hands on their chests and were looking out to the window, showing complete disdain and no interest to his words. One of the guards decided to show off and tried to turn April to face his trail Boss. In return, he got a kick from her. She was aiming to his head, but missed a little and hurt herself by his armor uniform. She flushed with anger and almost beat down all of the Outrider guards at the room, but Stellar stopped her. If April would get to the Trail Boss they may end up in the deep underground dungeon or in the grave. In the end, both girls were forced to stand in front of the vid-com while the outriders were connecting to the boys.

Trail Boss: "We will not harm them if you'll surrender Remrod to us and leave the planet."

A: "Don't worry about us - they are only bluffing. We'll have a little fun here and come back." 

Willing to vindicate her words she hit some one behind her. It happened to be the Trail Boss, and immediately both girls was seized and the barrels of the laser rifles were pointed to their backs. So girls had to calm down. 

S: "You see, it's okay. Don't worry about us."

After that girls was taken to the underground cells where the Outriders kept those who dared to resist them. Trail Boss put a guard on a post near the cell and ordered him to keep an eye on those two and be sure that they were all right. Left alone, Stellar and April started to think how they would get out of this mess. Finally they came up with a plan.

A and S: "A!!! MOUSE, Mouse!!! Ah!! Oh!! A- - !! MOUSE!!!!!"

The guard rushed into the cell, looking at the floor for a mouse.

A: and S: "There: there it is!" Not really seeing it the Outrider fired to the far corner of the cell.

April, making eyes at the guard: "You've saved us from that nasty mouse!"

Stellar approaching the Outrider and taking his hand: "You're our hero!"

They hang on the Outrider guard from both sides and were talking sweet to him. The Outrider thought that was extremely nice and forgot that he is on post. At that moment one of the girls hit him with something heavy on the head. The guard passed out, and the girls were free to run. They jumped out of the cell and rushed along the corridor. Suddenly a wall of Outriders rose on their way. Girls tried the other way but it was blocked, too. Smiling like nothing happened April and Stellar come closer to the Trail Boss and asked for a new guard. This made trail Boss grated his teeth but he ordered three of his man to take a post at the door to April's and Stellar's cell. In 5 minutes the show begun again. 

A and S: "Mouse!!! Mouse!! HELP!!!!"

All three Outriders burst into the room in search for the mouse. April and Stellar immediately started to hang on them. 

A and S: "You saved us! You our heroes!"

A: "You're so brave!"

S: "You are even better then Trail Boss!!!"

But there were only two girls and three Outriders, so the one who left alone took off his helmet - It was Fireball. The others also took their helmets off and girls almost fell down on the floor - Stellar was in the arms of Saber Rider and April was in Colt's tight hug. Girls immediately become serious and declared that it never happened. Boys laughed at them a little.

FB: "It's time to clear out of here!"

Without any trouble they returned to the "White Rose" Hotel. 

Boys shared with April and Stellar the information they gathered during this time. 

SR: "The most important thing is that Jesse Blue agreed with Mr. L to take his project from him for a safe keeping. We have to stop them. And it's impossible to meet with Mr. L."

A: "How so?"

SR: "He's not letting anyone to visit him. There is a good security. Of course we can sneak through, but not in this case. I believe everybody understands why."

C: "Yea-a."

FB: "If there any more information about the staff working there?"

SR: "Cleaners do only the leaving apartments, so that won't help us. There are two secretaries, but:." 

April interrupts Saber: "Are they men or women?!"

SR: "MR. L doesn't like women, so they are men..."

A and S: "We have an idea!"

Both of them jerked from their seats and ran out. Not understanding anything the boys looked at each other. 

Suddenly Stellar returned.

St: "We forgot: What is the address?"

Boys: "Who's?" St: "The secretaries!"

Saber passed a sheet of paper with the address. Stellar ran out again. Boys were siting and siting at their places and finally they understood what's going on. And of course Colt got it first. Almost two days April and Stellar were missing. During that time they found out everything there is to know about the secretaries: they are not married, prefer to spent time in a good company, they like good looking girls, going out for work at 9:00 am and finish at 6:30 pm. 9:00 pm girls returned to the "White Rose" hotel.

St: "Well? We'll do all the hard work and you'll just have to organize a party. It'll be an easy prey!"

A: "Saber, when both secretaries will be here tomorrow 9:00 pm, you'll know what to do."

After this words girls turned around and left. Boys returned to their activity. At that moment Fireball burst into the room with wide-open eyes and could not say a word in overexcitement. Finally Colt and Saber could make it out: "My car!" They all ran to the garage only to find out that the Red Fury Turbo was missing. Saber Rider tried to calm Fireball down. 

SR: "Girls took your car. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Meanwhile we have to prepare everything for the party. "

It took a long time for Fireball to get himself together. Finally he made himself believe that the girls would not allow anything bad to happen to his car. He was wrong though. The first thing the girls did was to put the car at the corner of a street and pulled out some wires. After that they got in to the car and started to wait. When these secretaries came out of the building and went to their cars at the parking lot, April and Stellar got out of the car with a desperate looks on their faces and almost shouting begun talking between them selves. 

A: "What's wrong with this car?!"

St: "Something have been broken."

A: "Oh, now we'll be late!"

St: "O, boys will be discomposed. What should we do?"

When the secretaries heard this "quiet" chat, they came near and asked what was wrong. With tragic look on their faces the girls told them what a bad thing happened to them. One of the secretaries went to the car and opened the hood.

"There's a serious damage here."

A and St: "Where?"

"Here. One of the cables is disconnected. It's seems like it was cut off. It will be hard to fix it."

"You won't be able to do it yourself. Only a good mechanic can help you."

A: "Where we can find a good mechanic?"

"Innocent child, you don't think that it's very easy to find a good expert now days:" 

"And we are not sharing our secrets:"

Girls looked one at each other. Stellar brought out her check book and wrote an amount and gave a check to the secretaries. 

They looked at it and one of them said: "Yea-a. You are rich if you're signing such a check. But we don't take bribes" he gave the check back, "We'll show you a good mechanic." 

A: "Oh, thank you." 

"We can take you to the workshop, if you like."

St: "You're so kind." 

The secretaries went to their car. Proud and independent girls followed them with a classy pace. The secretaries were flip over them. 

One telling the other: "What a girls we met!" 

"They are amazing!" 

They took April and Stellar to the workshop which happen to be around the corner. 

One of mechanics took his instruments and went to fix the car. In half of an hour it was ready.

A: "Thanks a lot! You've done us a great service."

A and St: "Good bye!"

"Good bye."

A: "It was nice to meet you!"

Girls went to the car.

S: "Hey, we are having a party today at 9:00 pm. Please, come. Here is the address." and she gave them a visit card. 

The secretaries was flying in the skies. They were so easily hooked into nice looking girls. 

"What a girl!!!"

In Red Fury Racer April and Stellar were discussing what happened. 

A: "I've never thought that it's going to be so easy to meet with them and ask to come to our party."

St: "We were lucky that this people are such type." 

A: "We forgot to introduce ourselves!"

St: "Doesn't matter. Everything they need to know is in the visit card."

A: "Hey, by the way, what amount did you put to the check?"

St: "A million."

A: "What?!"

St: "I knew that they are aloud to take not more then 10 000. That's why I've signed more then that."

After the girls return to the hotel everybody started to prepare for the party.

"Hmm... Girls, did you take my car?" ingratiatory asked Fireball.

A. and St: "Yea, we took it. So?!" 

FB: "A-a.. hmm... did you break it?" 

A: "Sure! We broke it!"

St: "And after..."

Fireball didn't wait to hear what she'll say next. He run out to his car.

C: "That's too much for him!"

SR: "Is it true that you broke his car?" 

St: "Yea... First we broke it, but we fix it afterwards." 

SR: You should've start from the end!"

A: "Stellar was about to say that, but he run off!"

Everybody went to the garage. And they freeze at the entrance - Fireball stood at his Red Fury Turbo Racer and was stroking it. Then he saw the other Star Sheriffs he went closer to them and with a lots of joy said: "My car is all right!!! Oh, my God!!! Girls, why did you tell me, that my car was fine?!"

A. and S: A-a-a-a-a?... 

FB: "But that's okay. All right, what are we standing here, let's go!" 

With this words he led the way out. They still had so much to do. Girls were supposed to buy the groceries. Fireball had to talk to the hotel owner about renting the banquet hall. Saber should be decorating it and Colt was supposed to find nice girls and guys to come at the party. All of them succeed in their tasks. All of them were seating in the arm chairs in the hall. There was some time before the party and the guys proposed to go for a short walk.

A: "While we will sit with the secretaries, we'll take their wallet and pass it to you."

St: "You'll copy the documents and make the doubles of the keys, and during the next party you'll bust their safe.

Sharp at 9:00 pm the secretaries was at place. April and Stellar met them at the entrance. 

A and St: "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves."

A: "I'm July"

St: "I'm June" 

"I'm Steve, and he's Gerald" 

A: "Hey, why are we standing here? Come on in!"

S: "Meet everyone!"

Everything was going according to the plan. The girls snapped the documents, and returned them back later on without anyone noticing it. The secretaries liked the party. They trusted April and Stellar. Then they were leaving, Colt heard that they were talking of how nice it would be to have June and July as their girlfriends. 

On the next day, Steve and Gerald come to take June and July to see their place of work. During that small trip, the girls memorized the time of guard change, how long it took and the building plan, what doors led to the most interesting rooms, where the security alarm was and where there was none. Where the security was switching off and through which windows it was easier to get inside, and many other small things which could help. At 10:00 pm they were back at the hotel. Saber Rider talking to both of them: "You look great!"

Stellar and April looked at each other and answered in unison: "Oh, thank you."

FB: "You know April, I want you to look like today every day. Will you?"

A: "May be-e-e.., yes-s-s... may be:" 

She looked at Fireball and laughed. Then she took his hand and dragged him on the street. "Lets go for a walk!"

They left.

C: "Stellar, will you be my girlfriend?" 

St: "Who? what?"

C: "You Stellar!"

St: "Stellar will not be your girlfriend, but June will be!" 

C: "All right!"

St: "At 11:15 the guards are changing shifts. We have to be on time. We'll wait for you outside in 10 minutes."

Soon all of them was on the street. They took cars and headed to the building. From a distance girls showed them where what and left. At 12:00 everything was over. All gathered in the hotel "White Rose". By that time April and Stellar packed their things and few minutes later they were on their way to the Remrod. At 1:00 am took off. Planet was vanishing in the distance. But there was some kind of hard feeling left. 

SR: "We better check what project did we take."

Everyone gathered around Saber. With shaking hands he opened the file. It was the project they were looking for. For a minute complete silence ruled in Remrod. 

Altogether: "All right!"

All of them started to jump to the ceiling dancing and couldn't calm down. Some time passed before they noticed that Jesse Blue came in.

C: "Hi, Jesse!"

Altogether: :Hi, Jesse!"

A: "A- - ...?!?"

St: "Jesse?! What are you doing here?!"

J‚: "I want to take this project!"

A: "A-A!!" Jesse Blue was trying to take the project form April.

"Aha!!!" A: "A-A!!! No-o-o-o!!!"

The Star Sheriffs rushed to help her. Jesse grabbed Stellar and pointed the gun at her head.

JB: "Give me this project, or I'll kill her!"

S: "You can't kill me, because I can't die! I am... "

At that moment Blue shot her mouth.

J: I'm waiting! Counting till three!"

Suddenly April punched Jesse to the stomach, Stellar grabbed the project and ran off with April right behind her. By that moment Fireball landed Remrod. Both girls ran out of the ship. Blue was chasing them. Suddenly out of nowhere some kind of hole appeared before them. Both sisters fell into it. Thinking only one second that Jesse would follow them by jumping with them into the hole. For a moment, the girls were weightless, falling... falling into nothingness...

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



End file.
